Toutes Mères
by urquinaona
Summary: Une série de One shots sur les mères dans Harry Potter. Entre autres Molly, Lily, Dora, Mme Crivey, Mme Diggory, Mme Granger, Ginny... TRADUCTION de WINTERLUDE son profil est dans mes auteurs favoris.
1. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley étais une SuperMaman.

C'est ce que lui avait dit sa mère après la naissance des jumeaux.

" Cinq fils… Tu es mieux qu'une maman tu es une super maman" Avait-elle dit.

Mais Molly n'y avait jamais cru.

C'étais difficile d'avoir cinq enfants. Et quand ils furent six, puis sept, ça avait été pire encore.

Cela avait été très dur de s'occuper d' une famille durant deux guerres.

La première fois ce fut terrible.

Enceinte, en pleine guerre, avec de jeunes enfants. Son mari allait travailler , envoyant son Patronus toutes les heures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est à cette époque que Arthur fabriqua l'horloge. Ce n'était pas un objet amusant, comme le pensaient leurs enfants. C'était grave. En ce temps là Molly jetait un coup d'oeil à l'horloge toutes les minutes et elle garda cette habitude pour le reste de ses jours.

Ses propres frères leurs avaient demandé à elle et son mari de rejoindre l'Ordre, mais elle avait refusé et ordonné à Arthur d'en faire autant.

Gidéon s'étais emporté contre elle.

" Tu ne comprends pas qu'on doit se battre Molly? Tu peux pas comprendre ça? Avait-il crié.

" Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai une famille Gidéon? Que je suis mère? Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de me battre? Tu crois que je ne veux pas voir Tu-Sais-Qui disparaître pour de bon? Tu crois que ça me rend heureuse d'être là, sachant que vous êtes dehors, exposés à Merlin seul sait quel danger? Mais je dois rester ici. Pour mes enfants. Ils sont tout ce qui compte maintenant" avait-elle répondu , baissant la voix, pour que ses enfants ne l'entendent pas depuis la pièce à côté.

Quand Fabian et Gideon étaient morts elle avait pleuré toute une journée. Puis , elle avait cessé de penser à eux. Pour ses enfants.

Elle aimait même leurs défauts. Elle les aimait même quand une petite part d'elle même voulait leur jeter une casserole à la tête. Elle aimait Bill même quand il avait décidé d'épouser Fleur. Elle aimait Charlie même dans sa bizarrerie et son amour insensé des dragons. Elle aima Percy chaque jour de son éloignement. Elle aimait les jumeaux même quand elle les prenait la main de le sac. Elle aimait Ron même quand il disparut après le mariage de Bill. Elle aimait Ginny même après l'avoir vue dans la Chambre sur Demande durant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Et durant toutes ces années après la bataille elle s'était demandée si ça avait été une bonne idée de rejoindre l'Ordre lors de la seconde guerre. Elle se demandait pourquoi cette fois ci elle avait décidé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que ses enfants.

Fred, mort. Sa famille dévastée. Par sa faute.

Deux ans après la guerre, Bill avait eu une fille.

"Son nom signifie Victoire en français. Nous l'avons nommée d'après notre victoire contre Voldemort." Avait fièrement expliqué Bill.

Molly, bien sur avait pleuré de joie, Et sauté de joie. Elle étais très heureuse. Elle prit Victoire dans ses bras autant que Fleur le lui permit.

Puis elle s'était rendu compte que Victoire n'allait jamais connaître Fred. Elle saurait simplement qu'il y avait eu deux oncles George, et aurait probablement du mal à le croire.

Puis, un jour Molly trouva la paix.

Ce fut le jour où Ginny eut son premier fils.

Alors que tout le monde fêtait l'évènement, elle se retrouva en tête à tête dans la cuisine avec George.

"Parfois je me demande si c'est ma faute. Je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Je vous ai tous exposé à de grands risques.

C'étais… , irresponsable de ma part. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Fred serait toujours vivant."

A son grand étonnement George rit. Après autant d'années depuis la mort de Fred, il riait presque autant que lorsque son jumeau était en vie. Mais jamais, jamais il ne riait au sujet de Fred.

Mais il rit.

" Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire maman ? Nous garder ici? Fermer les portes et les fenêtres? Faire comme si rien ne se passait au dehors?

Molly regarda son fils, sans réponse.

" Il se serait battu de toutes façons , maman. Avec ou sans ton accord. Pense à Ron, à Ginny. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent , et pourtant ils l'ont fait."

George la regarda dans les yeux.

"Maman ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Fred était courageux. Durant la bataille il savait qu'il risquait sa vie et il avait accepté ce risque."

Molly ne répondit pas.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot maman tu as élevé un héros."

" J'ai élevé sept héros" declara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

George rit de nouveau.

" Tu es un héros toi même, maman. Tu n'es pas une simple maman. Tu es une... SuperMaman. Voilà ce que tu es. Une SuperMaman."

Et contrairement à la première fois où on le lui avait dit, elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

Molly Wealsey étais une SuperMaman.


	2. Nynphadora Tonks Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks n'avait jamais été appelée Maman.

Son fils n'en eut pas le temps.

Elle avait été tellement heureuse quand elle avait appris qu'elle étais enceinte.

Puis Rémus l'avait détruite en l'abandonnant pour rejoindre Harry.

Elle avait cru épuiser ses larmes sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Mais elle s'était trompée, car lorsque Rémus était revenu, demandant pardon et l'embrassant, affirmant avoir été stupide, lui demandant si elle pouvait lui pardonner, elle avait pleuré de nouveau. Même si c'était des larmes d'un autre genre.

Mais même avec le retour de Rémus, la grossesse était loin d'être le « plus beau moment de sa vie » comme disait sa mère.

Nymphadora se retrouva coincée dans une double vie.

Durant le jour, elle était toujours la même.

Heureuse, joyeuse, pleine d'humour, quasi oubliant le gros ventre qu'elle portait. Elle chantait tout haut et riait quand voyait Rémus devenir pale et anxieux, pensant au terribles dommages faits au bébé. Elle allait chez Molly et lui demandait des conseils sur les nausées du matin.

Mais il y avait aussi les nuits.

Certaines nuits elle se réveillait pour trouver une note sur l'oreiller de Rémus. « Kingsley m'a fait appeler pour une réunion de l'Ordre ou quelque chose dans le genre »

Ces fois là, elle ne pouvait pas retrouver le sommeil. Elle s'asseyait sur le lit et prenait un livre dans la bibliothèque de Rémus. Elle n'avait jamais autant lu dans toute sa vie, que durant cette période.

Quand elle entendait enfin des pas dans l'obscurité elle n'avait jamais conscience que c'était Rémus. Sa première pensée était toujours que cela devait être un Mangemort

Parfois elle imaginait que c'était Voldemort lui-même cherchant Harry chez eux. Elle levait sa baguette d'une main, l'autre sur son ventre.

« Qui est ce ? » criait-elle les mains tremblante.

« C'est moi Dora » répondait toujours Rémus.

« Prouve-le »

« Je suis Rémus John Lupin, ton mari. Et tu es enceinte de six mois, trois semaines et quatre… non attends, cinq jours »

Dora s'esclaffait de ce décompte si précis et oubliait la nuit qu'elle venait de passer à s'imaginer les pires scénarios, où Rémus était forcément mort ou gravement blessé.

Puis il y avait les nuits de pleine lune. Neuf terribles nuits qu'elle avait passé l'oreille contre la porte du grenier, écoutant son mari hurler à la lune, se sentant terriblement impuissante, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour adoucir sa douleur.

Le matin suivant elle ne pouvait qu'embrasser ses cicatrices et passer le plus de temps possible près de lui.

C'est durant ces nuit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être maman. Une maman. Durant les nuit elle réalisa la terrible responsabilité qui allait peser sur ses frêles épaules.

Durant ces nuits elle lâchait le livre et parlait au bébé. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Sommes nous irresponsables ? Je veux dire t'avoir en pleine guerre ? Tu ne préférerais pas naître à une meilleure époque ?

Aucune réponse. Elle reprenait donc le libre et recommençait à lire.

La naissance de Teddy n'y changea pas grand-chose.

Elle était heureuse bien sur. Plus qu'heureuse. Si elle avait croisé sa cousine Bellatrix ces jours ci, elle lui aurai probablement demandé :" Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Ne sens tu pas mon bonheur ? »

Les autres membres de l'ordre rentraient chez eux pour y trouver de la tristesse et de la peur. Rémus rentrait pour trouver Dora dansant avec Teddy dans ses bras. Et bien sur , il se joignait à eux.

Mais il y avait les nuits. La seule chose qui avait changé était que si elle se réveillait et ne trouvait pas Rémus à ses côtés, elle prenait un livre et allait dans la chambre de Teddy. Et comme elle l'avait fait quand il était dans son ventre , elle lui parlait en chuchotant.

Coucou, petit bonhomme. Je vais te dire un secret. Mais ne le répète pas à ton papa. Ni à ta mamie. Ni a personne. J'ai peur. Mais alors très peur. Jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je m'en fiche. J'ai peur que quelque chose m'arrive ou arrive à papa et que tu te retrouve tout seul. Comme Harry. J'ai peur.

Le jour il n'y avait qu'un petit indice de ce qui arrivait la nuit, elle avait développé une petite obsession.

« Teddy, dis maman »

« Mon amour, il n'a que quatre jours » faisait remarquer Rémus.

« Teddy, dis maman »

« Nymphadora même si c'est un Génie, je crois qu'il est impossible qu'il dise maman à dix jours » Répétait Andromeda.

« Dora, je dois te dire que les enfants ont tendance à dire papa avant de dire maman. Et de toutes façons Percy qui l'a dit le premier, avait huit mois à l'époque. Teddy a deux semaine au grand maximum »

Mais Dora continuait. Elle le disait joyeusement, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais son mari voyait la détermination dans son regard.

« Dora parlons-en » proposa-t-il un jour au dîner, après la quinzième fois que Dora demanda a Teddy de dire maman.

« Parler de quoi ? « demanda-t-elle innocemment.

" pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'il dise maman ? »

« heu.. je.. je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… »

« On a tout le temps. Il dira maman et sera formidable quand il le fera. Mais cela ne va pas arriver tout de suite ni dans les semaines qui viennent. »

« J'ai peur » murmura Dora

« Quoi ? je ne t'entends pas. »

« J'ai peur » répéta Dora un peu plus fort.

« Peur ? mais de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« J'ai peur… j'ai tellement peur » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Oh Dora, mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai peur de mourir avant même d'avoir été appelée maman. Ça me fait terriblement peur »

Rémus ne sut que répondre, il pris juste sa femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Oh Dora, même si tu meures… d'ailleurs tu ne vas pas mourir parce que je vais pas te laisser sortir de cette maison avant les vingt ans de Teddy… »

Dora rit faiblement.

« Mais si tu meure avant qu'il dise maman, cela n'aura pas d'importance Dora. Je serai là. Et si je ne suis pas là il y aura nos amis. Il ne sera jamais abandonné. »

« J'ai peur qu'il grandisse comme Harry. Totalement seul. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Harry est son parrain rappelle toi. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Et puis il y a ta mère, Dora. Et même si il ne le dit pas devant toi ça ne changera pas le fait que tu es sa mère. »

Dora soupira et tenta de changer de sujet.

Quand quatre jours plus tard, Rémus avait été appelé pour la Bataille de Poudlard, elle l'avait regardé embrasser Teddy et partir.

C'étais la nuit mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était sans doute la plus dangereuse mission que Rémus avait jamais eue, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Teddy dans les bras elle chuchotait. Tu comprends que maman doit partir ? Tu comprends que je ne peux pas rester là pendant qu'il se bat là bas ? Tu comprends que je dois me battre pour te t'offrir un monde meilleur ? Je n'ai pas peur, Teddy, parce que je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Rappelle toi de ta maman Teddy.

Et laissant son enfant à une Andromeda en larmes, elle partit. Dehors le ciel était sombre, du même noir qui lui avait fait si peur durant les dix derniers mois. Mais, comme elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle allait mourir pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas peur elle étais heureuse.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin n'a jamais été appelée Maman.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que toute sa vie son fils dirait « bonne nuit maman » avant de s'endormir et ses dernière pensées avant de fermer les yeux seraient toujours pour ses parents si courageux, qui avait sacrifié leur vie pour lui offrir un monde meilleur où vivre.


	3. Narcissa Black Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy a toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils

Elle avait le devoir de l'éduquer, le dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy ainsi que de la famille Black, probablement les plus anciennes et plus nobles familles du monde sorcier. C'était une grande responsabilité.

Il avait mangé dans des plats dorés depuis ses deux ans. Il avait joué dans leur immense jardin avec des paons et des perroquets.

Ils l'envoyèrent à Poudlard, sans doute la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde.

En fait, Narcissa aurait aimé l'avoir à Durmstrang. Dans cette école il n'y avait que des sang purs, contrairement à Poudlard, oú son fils pouvait manger ou étudier côte à côte avec des descendants de moldu (Merlin nous pardonne). Mais la Bulgarie était trop loin.

L'été avant son départ pour Poudlard elle eut une conversation avec lui.

« Tu comprends Draco, que nous sommes spéciaux ? Que tu es spécial ? Tu vas faire de grandes choses, mon fils. Mais à Poudlard tu vas côtoyer … comment dire… des indésirables. »

« Comme qui , mère » demanda-t-il

« Eh bien… il y aura des descendant de moldus »

« Des nés de moldus? A Poudlard ? Dans l'école où JE vais aller ? s'exclama-t-il écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui de sales sang de bourbe. Ne leur parle jamais. Puis … il y a les traîtres à leur sang. Comme les Weasley »

« Les Weasley ? »

" Oui, ton père a du t'en parler ? Tu les reconnaitra facilement : beaucoup de poils de carotte avec plus d'enfant qu'ils ne peuvent en nourrir » rit-elle.

Draco no répondit pas, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa mère.

« De toute manière, ne leur parle jamais.

Compris ? »

« Oui mère »

Son fils alla a Poudlard et fut désigné Serpentard, selon les attentes de sa famille.

Les années passèrent et rien ne changea. Elle fronçait les sourcils à chaque mention de son fils sur Harry Potter ou son amie sang de bourbe.

« Tu parles à ces gens Draco ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Je ne leur parle pas, mère, je les hais »

« Tu n'as pas à ressentir quoique ce soit à leur égard. Tu dois les ignorer. Ils n'existent pas. Tu leur es supérieur. Occupe toi de tes amis , Crabbe et Goyle."

« C'est juste que … »

« Oui ? »

« Crabbe et Goyle … ils sont parfois un peu limités…. »

« Ce sont des sang purs. C'est tout ce qui compte » trancha-t-elle le nez levé.

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux entendre de plus à ce sujet, Draco » Conclut-elle le laissant seul.

Xxxxxx

Ce n'était pas par manque d'amour pour son fils. Elle adorait son fils.

Mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ni montré une once de ses sentiments pour lui. Il devait juste grandir et être digne de sa famille.

La mère de Narcissa disait souvent : « les Black ne connaissent que deux sentiments, la fierté et l'honneur. » Et Narcissa s'était habituée a ne sentir que cela. Elle ne pensa jamais avoir d'autres sentiments comme l'amour ou la peur. Les Black n'étaient pas sensé ressentir cela, Les Malfoys non plus.

Mais quand Draco fut désigné Mangemort, quelque chose changea.

C'était sensé l'honorer. Son fils, âgé de seize ans, était le plus jeune Mangemort de tous les temps. Et il avait personnellement été désigné par le Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Mais elle n'étais ni honorée ni fière.

Elle regardait Draco et ne pensait pas que c'était enfin une nouvelle reconnaissance pour sa famille, après les mois ou Lucius avait été en Prison, détesté à la fois par les membres de l'Ordre et par ses semblables Mangemorts.

Elle regardait juste le pâle garçon blond et restait pensive.

Il est tellement jeune. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Pourquoi doit il vivre tout cela ?

Elle se vit obligée à faire des choses dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Comme supplier (supplier! Une Black ! ) Severus Snape de l'aider. Ou faire la révérence devant le Seigneur des Ténèbre lui demandant de la prendre à ses côté à la place de son fils.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Un jour Bellatrix la surprit les larmes aux yeux devant une photo de Draco plus jeune.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça , ma sœur ? Est ce de… l'amour ?»

Narcissa s'essuya les yeux et répondit avec sarcasme :

« Pour qui me prends tu, Bellatrix ? Dumbledore ? »

Les deux sœurs s'esclaffèrent ensemble, mais Narcissa garda un sentiment amère qui ne la quitta plus depuis.

Quand Draco raconta a sa famille ce qui était arrivé dans la Tour d'Astronomie, Bellatrix avait affirmé :

« Tu as raté ton opportunité n'est ce pas Draco ? »

Mais Narcissa était soulagée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce jeune garçon tremblant pouvait tuer un homme.

L'année suivante tout avait été lugubre et nébuleux. Elle suivit l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbre, mais sans enthousiasme. Contrairement à la première fois. Elle avait peur. Pour Draco. Et elle commenca a se demander si elle était du bon côté.

Elle réalisa enfin ce qui s'était insinué en elle dans la Forêt Interdite durant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Quand Voldemort lui demanda de vérifier si Harry était vivant, elle regarda le garçon.

Il est tellement jeune. L'âge de Draco. Mais il n'a pas de mère. Il en avait une. Mais elle a été tuée. Par mon camp. Mon camp.

Bien des années plus tard, Narcissa répéterai que c'avait été le moment ou elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait gâché sa vie. Parce qu'elle compris que Dumbledore avait raison. Le vieux fou avait raison. C'était l'amour qui dirigait le monde. Et elle compris que elle devait lutter contre la peur et la haine que Voldemort avait semée.

« Draco est vivant ? » demanda-t-elle réalisant que son fils était plus important que tout. Par parce que c'était un Malfoy. Ni un Black. Mais parce que c'était sa mere et elle l'aimait.

Oui, fut la réponse à voix basse du garçon.

Elle se leva et affirma : « Il est mort »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie tout fut clair.

Que ce jeune homme était dans le bon camp. Elle s'était trompée de camp. Elle était dans celui qui tuait des mères.

Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle était de son côté. Elle avait appuyé Voldemort trop de temps, haï Dumbledore et l'Ordre trop de temps. Mais elle compris que ce jeune garçon sur le sol pouvait être la réponse à toute ses question des deux dernières années.

Donc, lorsque Harry Potter vaincu Voldemort et que la lumière pénétra la Grande Salle elle fut heureuse. Un nouveau sentiment après l'Amour. Pas contente par fierté ni par honneur. Heureuse parce qu'elle vit le visage de son fils illuminé.

Elle réalisa qu'il était encore temps de tout changer.

Durant les mois et les années qui suivirent elle tenta de créer un lien avec son fils. Lucius ne put pas la comprendre. Mais Draco si.

Elle le vit devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Regretter ses erreurs.

Elle le vit tomber amoureux puis avoir un enfant. Elle le vit pétiller de joie.

Narcissa a toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils.

Mais les années avaient changé sa conception du « mieux ».

Avant « mieux » c'étais la peur et le respect.

Mais maintenant c'étais l'Amour. Le vieux fou ( Dumbledore se reprit-elle ) avait raison.


	4. Lily Evans Potter

Lily Potter n'était pas une mère. C'étais juste une « maamm ».

C'est ce que lui avait expliqué son mari après une querelle. Elle l'avait accusé d'être immature.

« On est plus des gamins ! On est pas à l'école ! Je suis une mère ! et tu es … »

« Tu n'est pas une mère » répondit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » S'étouffa-t-elle.

« Tu es juste une « Maamm » T'as déjà entendu Harry t'appeler mère ? »

« Il parle pas encore , crétin »

« Oui, je sais bien, mais quand il te regarde… tu crois vraiment qu'il se dit voici ma mère ? Bien sur que non. Il pense voilà « maaamm ». Donc c'est ce que tu es, une "maamm".

Lily avait pouffé. Elle aimait trop James pour lui en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

Puis en retournant la question elle avait conclu qu'il avait raison.

En fait, elle ne s'était jamais dit , je suis une mère, ce qui impliquait Merlin sait quelles grandes responsabilités.

Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte elle avait été incroyablement heureuse.

Sa mère lui avait dit :

« Lily je suis très heureuse pour toi et excitée de la nouvelle, je vais avoir deux neveux à la fois, mais… tu es sure ? Je veux dire, tu es tellement jeune. Vingt ans. Et ton … heu… monde est en guerre n'est ce pas ? »

Mais ça lui était égal. Elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée.

Elle n'avait jamais imagine que Voldemort pourrait être un danger pour son fils.

A trois mois de grossesse, après dîner Remus lui avait demandé :

« Lily que pense tu faire maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, que veux tu faire pour le bébé, déménager ? Te cacher ? »

« Pourquoi devrions nous déménager ? »

« Tu ne crains pas que l'enfant soit en danger avec toi et James membres de L'Ordre ? »

« Non, non, rien ne va changer. Nous allons vivre pareil qu'avant. Voldemort ne va pas se préoccuper de notre fils. Il ne sait même pas que nous en avons un. Rien ne va changer. »

Ainsi fut-il. Harry arriva dans leurs vies comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il était arrivé à la maison du rires et des baisers.

Le jour de sa naissance James avait mis une pancarte sur la porte, disant Lily James et Harry vivent ici, et chaque fois qu'elle la lisait à son retour elle était submergée par la joie et le bonheur. Pas de soucis ni de problèmes. Même la mort des Prewett et des Bones glissèrent sur son humeur. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait bouleverser son petit monde.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

C'était Noël. Elle préparait un gâteau dans la cuisine, et James décorait un sapin dans le jardin avec Harry. Elle fredonnait à haute voix un cantique de Noël et n'écouta pas son mari revenir à l'intérieur.

« Lily, viens ! » cria-t-il.

Elle se rendit au salon et se trouva face à Albus Dumbledore, habillé de bleu sombre, parlant avec James.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Elle avait de la pâte dans les cheveux et portait un vieux sweater de Poudlard de James.

" Bonjour Lily ma chère. Comment vous portez vous?"

« Heu.. je vais très bien merci, et vous ? » répondit-elle se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son salon.

« Je dois admettre ma chère, que cela irait mieux si je n'avais pas à vous annoncer ceci aujourd'hui »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard alarmé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Je vous en prie, asseyons nous » soupira Dumbledore.

Quand Dumbledore quitta leur maison, la vie de Lily avait changé pour toujours.

Elle n'était plus une « maamm ». C'était une mère.

Une mère, ça impliquait beaucoup plus que juste une « maamm ».

Etre une « Maamm » signifiait couvrir Harry de baisers, chanter de berceuses et le nourrir. Le regarder dormir et murmurer à James : Regarde ce que nous avons fait de merveilleux. Imaginer le jour de son départ pour Poudlard et sourire en pensant combien elle allait pleurer. Empêcher Sirius, Remus et Peter de trop le gâter.

Être une mère signifiait être prête à renoncer à tout, même a la vie, pour son fils.

Après le départ de Dumbledore elle avait dit à un James terrifié :

« Nous pouvons le faire. Je suis une mère, Je vais le sauver. Rien ne lui arrivera jamais. Je suis une mère. »

Depuis ce moment là, ce mot , mère, qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé avant, était toujours présent dans son esprit.

Je suis une mère comme ma mère avant moi et ma grand-mère avant elle. Leur force est avec moi.

Je suis une mere . quoi qu'il m'arrive, je serait toujours avec mon fils. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Il m'aura toujours à ses còtés.

Je suis une mère. Voldemort ne le comprendra jamais, il ne comprendra pas mon amour. Il ne comprendra pas que je sois prète a n'importe quoi pour sauver mon fils.

Je suis une mère. Mon amour, ma protection sera toujours sur Harry.

Lily Potter n'était pas juste une « Maamm » Elle était mère.

De fait son dernier acte de lever les bras en défense de son fils n'était pas juste l'acte d'une « maamm » terrifiée pour sauver son enfant. C'était plus que ca. C'était une mère donnant volontairement sa vie, sachant d'instinct que son refus de bouger protègerait son fils pour toujours.

Ainsi-fut-il.


End file.
